Moonlight Shadow
by DMWCB
Summary: ORIGINALLY AWAKENING! Kagome's parents died last year and she is now living on her own. She's not the most popular girl at school, but all of that changes the night she starts having dreams of a handsome young hanyou.
1. Dreams

Hello everyone. Just to let you know this is my first story and I suck at writing, so don't expect anything amazing. In fact I don't expect anyone to read it, but I just came from a funeral and a needed something to take mymind off it...

* * *

Title: Awakening 

Summary: Kagome's parents died last year and she is now living on her own. She's not the most popular girl at school, but all of that changesthe night she starts having dreams of a handsome young hanyou.

Disclaimer: Bloody hell these things are depressing. In case someone out there has the wrong impression...NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA & CO. Thanx now you made her cry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha - 19

This story takes place in the modern day. Youkai's life in a different realm than humans, but humans know of their existence. The youkai take trips to the humans realm whenever they feel like it, and the humans feel honoured if they even talk to them, because youkai are like famous, superior beings, if that makes any sense. Ok, know that that's out of the way, let the story begin.

* * *

KAGOME'S APARTMENT - 1:30am

The blue moon was shining its light through the open window, while the wind was gently blowing the curtains to and fro, while a young woman, with raven hair and the deepest of blue eyes was dreaming peacefully in her quiet slumber. Keyword - was...

KAGOME'S DREAM

_A young woman with raven black hair and flawless skin lay ever so silently a sleep in her tiny 4-room apartment's bed. The moon was shining through the window and the curtains' were blowling gently in the breeze. Out of the shadows walked a solent figure with the most beautiful gold eyes. As he approached the unsuspecting girl, two dog ears became visible, perched on top of his head. His perfect body invaded the moonlight, and he quietly crawled on to her bed, resting above the girl's sleeping figure. The man slowly bent his head down, stopping just above her luscious lips, before taking the plunge and breaking the gap. Kagome woke with a gasp, which was the perfect opportunity for him to dive his tongue into her delicious mouth..._

Kagome awoke with a fright. Her body drenched in sweat and her heart pounding furiously. When she gained her breath back, she looked at her alarm clock to see that it was only 2:30am.

'Shit, 4 more hours and I have to be up for school,' she thought. She slowly sank back to the comfort of her pillow, and quitely doze back off to sleep, all the while thinking of the mysterious man her dreams.

MEANWHILE...YOUKAI REALM

A young man stood overlooking the castle's gardens, facing north. The moon's blue rays creating a starking contrast to his long silver hair, quitely blowing in the breeze.

"Soon my pet, soon," was all he said before heading back to his quarters.

* * *

Ok, I know you're probably thinking, omg what a short crappy chapter. But let me explain

1. I'm in a bad mood

2. My eyes are hurting from crying all day

3. As I explained above, I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but this idea kept bugging me and I needed something to do.

Please, please, please review. All comments welcome, fuck I'm so desperate I'll even appreciate flames. Until next time, hopefully...


	2. The Joy that is School

OMG! 4 REVIEWS! Ok I know that sounds pathetic, but I honestly did NOT expect to get any ever, let alone 4 after 24 hours. Lol, I would just like to apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't make sense or has made up words, coz like my wonderful reviewer Superstitious, when my baka friends give me sugar I go hypo and my brain doesn't exactly function like it's supposed to. ANYWAYS, on with the story.

* * *

Title: Awakening 

Summary: Kagome's parents died last year and she is now living on her own. She's not the most popular girl at school, but all of that changes the night she starts having dreams of a handsome young hanyou.

Disclaimer: why do they make us do these things. I mean HONESTLY, who hear believes that I own Inuyasha, raise my hand….no-one… just as I thought. Ruin my dreams why don't you.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 19

* * *

KAGOME'S APARTMENT 

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…..BANG…THUMP'

"Stupid fucking alarm clock," mumbled a near incoherent raven-haired beauty at…OMG 7:45am. Drooping eyes instantly widened as thoughts of an 8:05 first period class processed.

"OMG, I'm gonna be late!" (Don't cha hate it when that happens, I mean why do they have to start school so fucking early…as you can tell I am not a morning person.)

Kagome immediately started wrestling with her sheets to allow her the privilege of getting up and ready for the honour that is attending school. (ROFLAO!)

Once that obstacle and been overcome, pajama-clad legs raced to the bathroom for a quick shower and tooth-paste coated toothbrush before looking for the destination of her favourite Hot Topic jeans (I'm sure Superstitious can sympathize with me when I say I know us poor Australians don't have a Hot Topic store, but I can dream can't I) all the while swearing her head off as her pant legs decided to do a disappearing act.

Once they finally decided to reappear, she grabbed her house keys and took off out the door with like 9 minutes to spare, never paying a second thought to the dream that had been plaguing her thoughts all night.

As she raced out of the building and down the sidewalk, she never noticed the golden eyes trailing her path from a shadowed alleyway.

* * *

"KAGOME, where the fuck have you been!" screeched a very energetic Ayume…a little too energetic for 8 IN THE FUCKIN MORNING! 

"I'm sorry Ayume I got held up in traffic," lied a very red-faced Kagome from the exhausting hike to school. (It wasn't actually a hike, just an excruciating journey over high hills and cavernous rivers…oh wait that was my grade 6 camp…'shudders'….bad memories….sorry there's this evil goblin whispering in my ear.)

"Ha, the freak was probably too busy making out with a goblin," taunted a prep wearing a tube top a million sizes too small and a skirt that was WAY too short. (In case anyone is wondering, I am talking about the stupid darashinai ((slut)) Kikyou. BTW Goblin added the part about the goblin…he can have his dreams too.)

"Nice one Kikyou," added Yura, one of her preppy followers. The rest of the group snickered as slut-face…I mean Kikyou…walked away smirking at her supposed insult.

When the wenches were far enough away, "Kami, I hate that bitch," sighed Kagome.

Ayume however made know comment, as it was a well known fact that she wished Kikyou would accept her, even after Kagome's talks about how she should never wish for a whore like her to like her, Ayume just wouldn't listen.

"Oh well, come on Ayume, we'll be late for class," sighed Kagome once more before heading in to first period maths…more shudders….

(Ok I'm gonna skip the rest of the school day, nothing important happens.)

* * *

When school finished at 2:30 that afternoon, Kagome went to the corner store to stock up on groceries and…naturally…RAMEN! The rest of her evening was rather uneventful. It consisted of unpacking groceries, TV, fanfiction, more TV, dinner, shower, and of course finally the ooh so humble sleep. However it was the events that occurred next that had an impact on her boring day. Just as she was dreaming of evil killer bunnies and COCKROACHES, a new figure invaded her sleep. 

KAGOME'S DREAM

_A young woman with raven black hair and flawless skin lay ever so silently a sleep in her tiny 4-room apartment's bed. The moon was shining through the window and the curtains' were blowing gently in the breeze. Out of the shadows walked a silent figure with the most beautiful gold eyes. As he approached the unsuspecting girl, two dog ears became visible, perched on top of his head. His perfect body invaded the moonlight, and he quietly crawled on to her bed, resting above the girl's sleeping figure. The man slowly bent his head down, stopping just above her luscious lips, before taking the plunge and breaking the gap. Kagome woke with a gasp, which was the perfect opportunity for him to dive his tongue into her delicious mouth, tasting every inch that there was to offer. His body slowly descended, resting inches above Kagome's perfect curves, but just close enough to feel her body heat. While his mouth was quietly ravaging hers, his hand was slowly inching its way down to her left breast. He gave it one purposeful squeeze before hearing her moan into his mouth, a smirk playing at his lips. He opened his mouth about to say something….._

Kagome instantly took in huge lungfuls of air, trying to get her breathing back to normal, sweat dripping from her face and arms.

'Why does it feel so real,' she thought before collapsing back onto her bed, sleep consuming her.

* * *

Ok I am SO sorry that it's so short; but Goblin says that I shouldn't be near a computer in my condition. And come on, 2 chapters in 2 days; I know that's not a record but still. I just had a huge heartattack, seriously, I had just finished typing this chapter and was about to write this author's note when my stupid fuckin computer decided it would have some fun being mean to me and switching off, BEFORE I SAVED IT! Luckily I came back in 10 minutes to turn it on and start from the beginning, but for some spectacular reason it had saved itself. Not only that but I now have 5 REVIEWS! So I'd just like to take this time out to thank my amazingly, beautifully, wonderfully, fantastically….((Ok I think they fuckin get it))..(SHUTUP), anyways, my reviewers: 

xiDOREyoux, LynGreenTea, Lov ya 4 eva, and Superstitious

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Luv, DMWCB

P.S. Thanx to everyone who gave their support, it was a hard day for me; Lov ya 4 eva you are a fantastic writer so don't say bullshit like that; and finally Superstitious I just read your story Kagome's First Day….SO KAWAII! I know I'm obviously not the first person to say that but anyway……


	3. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I'd just like to again thank all of my beautiful reviewers.

Also, it was getting really annoying having both of my stories called Awakening, so I've decided to rename my Inuyasha story Moonlight Shadow (it seemed appropriate, I'm not a very creative person) and my Beyblade story is changing from Awakening Beyblade Style to just plain Awakening (it's what I was originally going to call it).

Sorry for any inconvenience,

Luv Sasha aka DMWCB


	4. WTF!

WARNING

Goblin: This is a DMWCB news update. As you would already be well aware if you were living in Australia, it is currently winter and as such the annual flu is jumping around making some people……_cough_…Sasha…_cough_…….delirious. And _someone_ just happened to catch it off a friend today at school, and I regret to inform you that unlike the previous 'sugar high' chapter, you will be receiving a 'there is a psycho bug fucking up my immune system' chapter. Read at your own risk.

Sasha: I can feel the love….._grins evilly_…..Oh Goblin

Goblin: Oh god no

Sasha: GIVE ME A HUG….._starts chasing after Goblin_….

Goblin: AHHHHHH!

* * *

Title: Moonlight Shadow

Summary: Kagome's parents died last year and she is now living on her own. She's not the most popular girl at school, but all of that changes the night she starts having dreams of a handsome young hanyou.

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 19

* * *

KAGOME'S APARTMENT

By the time she had dragged herself out of bed the following morning, after much difficulty might I add, Kagome had seemed to have lost all recollections of the night before. However, she was very much aware of the golden-eyed god that crawled into her dreams in the dark of night.

'Come on Kagome, get a hold of yourself. It was just some stupid dream. Dream's do not become real,' she desperately tried to reassure herself. 'Even when you want them to,' she added as an afterthought, even though she didn't realize she had.

After the long and treacherous journey to Darashinai High (so sue me, I like that word, especially when others don't) she passed the school gates to find none other than…..an empty school.

"What the fuck," she said to the wind.

After standing like a statue (cliché I know) for several minutes, she was jolted out of her thoughts by a giggling sound coming from directly behind her.

"Heya Kagome," greeted Ayumi (major thanx to devoureddarkness for the spelling mistake. I was thinking of Ayame for some strange reason) to a still stunned teen. "I kinda figured you would forget all about the pupil free day. Even though it was in ALL THE NOTICES!" she answered to Kagome's unasked question.

"Ah, yeah. I knew that. Just testing your abilities," she nervously replied, while scratching the back of her head. Meanwhile, Ayumi had just done a complete face-vault into the ground, typical anime style. (Is it called face-vault?)

"Oh well, while we're down this way, might as well make a day of it and go shopping," she more than happily responded to her friend's obvious cluelessness.

At this comment, the girl's face instantly lit up, awaiting the joy that is SHOPPING! Even though she didn't have any money. 'Oh well, I'm sure Ayumi would be more than happy to pitch in a few bucks for a chance to give me a new wardrobe.'

* * *

(Again, I don't want to bore you with the details of their little shopping adventure. Let's just say that they went to Hot Topic, Ayumi bought Kagome and herself lots of cool new outfits, guys drooled when they came out of the changing rooms, they had a quick bite to eat, then went their separate ways at umm 3:15pm.)

* * *

"Later Kagome. Sorry I gotta ditch ya so early but my mum wants me home to babysit my little cousin. I'll cya tomorrow," waved a slightly frantic Ayumi, since she was supposed to be home by 12.

"Umm, ok, bye Ayumi," replied a somewhat disappointed Kagome. Even though her farewell fell on death ears.

"Well this sucks. Now what the hell am I supposed to do," she complained. Staring at her mountains and mountains of shopping bags, she finally decided it would be best to drop them off at home, before figuring out what to do with the rest of her time.

By the time she had completed that excruciatingly long journey home, it was around 6pm. (I know this sounds unrealistic but hey, it's a hell of a long way to walk without having to drag along all those bags) After dumping all of her new clothes in the corner of her bedroom, coz putting them away in a closet would actually take effort, she figured she might as well get dinner over with. After settling upon, what else, ramen, she curled up with her favourite doona, and spent the rest of the night watching all of her favourite shows. However, sometime during the night she fell asleep on the couch, and was peacefully off in the land of evil killer bunnies. (Again with the fucking evil bunnies)

* * *

YOUKAI REALM

The same golden-eyed god that had been plaguing a certain raven-haired beauty's dreams looked out across the falling sunset. He had sensed when she had arrived home several minutes ago, and was now waiting for the perfect opportunity to go and 'visit' her. It took all of his strength to not go and see her during the day, but he knew he mustn't. He did not want to frighten her, but make her want him; need him. He wanted to show her the greatest pleasures this world had to offer before claiming her as his. But first he wanted to have a little fun of his own. A small smirk etched its way upon his lips at this last thought. Soon he could have his fun.

After several hours of patiently, if you'd like to call it that, waiting, she had finally fallen into the land of slumber. However, he noticed something different this time. He did not want to just send her pleasurable dreams, he wanted to see her in person; face to face. After some much needed contemplation, he came to the conclusion that rather than invading her dreams tonight, he would give her a break from his 'visits' and see how she would reactthe next morning; whether she would be disappointed or not.

'Yes,' he thought. 'This will work nicely.'

With that said, the handsome young hanyou exited his realm for the humans'. He traveled so quickly that before long he was perched upon Kagome's windowsill, looking into the dark room. Upon further inspection, he noted that she was currently fast asleep in the lounge room, resting on a worn out old couch. Ever so silently, he slunk up to his sleeping goddess, and quietly watched as her chest fell up and down with every breath she took. Without realizing what he was doing, he subconsciously lowered a hand to tenderly stroke her flawless cheek. After what seemed like an eternity of contentment, he gently picked up the light bundle into his arms and softly padded across the room to locate her bedroom. After that feat was accomplished, he gently lowered her onto her bed, and placed her beneath the blankets.

"Goodnight my precious, sleep well for tomorrow I will see you again."

Without another word said, he leapt onto the windowsill and disappeared into the fading night.

* * *

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BANG, THUMP'

A very sleepy figure snuggled into her pillow more, with a groan at the annoying alarm clock that always found a way to disturb her much deserved rest.

Realization suddenly dawned on her, as she quickly opened one eye to peer at her surroundings.

'When the fuck did I get back in my room.'

* * *

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter coz right now I'm supposed to be studying and working on assignments. Oh well, they'll have to wait, I was so pleased with the number of reviews and their content, that I couldn't postpone this chapter any longer. Fuck, I even wrote it while I'm EXTREMELY sick. Well, maybe not extremely. Can't wait til next time

Luv Sasha aka DMWCB


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Heya everyone. Just an important author's note. Lack of reviews recently have made me wonder if anyone is even still reading this story. I know I'm not the best writer so I'm not offended, but if anyone actually wants me to continue this story, please say so.

Luv, Sasha aka DMWCB


	6. Unexpected Surprise

Sorry for the exceedingly long delay, but I can honestly say I have a valid excuse. Exams that go towards your OP suck! Especially when you have dumbass teachers that don't realize that the last term of the year is NOT the time when you pile the work on students. I MEAN COME ON! Anywayz, I'd just like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, YOU GUYS ROCK! And I reread my last author's note and realized that it came out a bit too desperate for my liking; that wasn't what I was aiming for, I actually wanted to know what people thought. And on a final note, Goblin decided to take an early vacation so we don't have the privilege to be graced by his presence tonight. Thank-you….

* * *

Title: Moonlight Shadow

Summary: Kagome's parents died last year and she is now living on her own. She's not the most popular girl at school, but all of that changes the night she starts having dreams of a handsome young hanyou.

Disclaimer: Yes actually I do own Inuyasha, he is currently locked up in my apartment. Jeez people note the sarcasm!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 19

* * *

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BANG, THUMP'

A very sleepy figure snuggled into her pillow more, with a groan at the annoying alarm clock that always found a way to disturb her much deserved rest.

Realization suddenly dawned on her, as she quickly opened one eye to peer at her surroundings.

'When the fuck did I get back in my room.'

* * *

If anyone had of flown past the window at the present time, they would have seen a frantically pacing young woman who clearly belonged in a mental institution. Clad in only her Happy Tree Friends short pajamas, Kagome was desperately trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with her.

"Ok Kags, get a grip girl. Obviously you were so tired last night that you unconsciously dragged yourself back to your room and into your bed. There, that's a reasonably plausible explanation," she finished talking to herself with a determined look on her face (told you she belonged in an asylum).

After completing her morning ritual of a quick unhealthy breakfast and shower, Kagome stepped out onto the street shining with new vitality, before realizing from a few odd and some rather perverted looks her way that not only was she still in her totally adorable Happy Tree Friends pajamas, but it was a Saturday (sorry, I just can't make this story serious for some reason).

A few pick up lines and a marriage proposal later and she was back in her apartment with nothing to keep her occupied.

"Humph, Ayumi's out of town, I have no money, and the teachers didn't even give us any homework," she sulked plopping back onto her bed. "Grrrr, I have no life!" (I know how she feels)

* * *

Several hours and an incredibly sparkling apartment later, Kagome had finally used up all of her resources; she was officially bored!

"There are only so many times you can dust a TV," she sighed. Renounced to just lay back with a delicious tub of Cadbury ice cream, Kagome pulled out her out-of-date laptop and started reading her favourite Fan Fiction updates.

By the time she next looked up at her clock from her sprawled out position on her bed, it was already 10 past midnight.

"Meh, nothing better to do."

Before she could get back to a land full comedy and decent members of the male species, Kagome heard an unusual plop that came from her apartment building roof. Blaming it on some loose cat, she turned back to her stories. However, it wasn't long before she heard another noise coming from the fire escape. Not in the mood or frame of mind to really care if it could have been some serial killer trying to brake into the apartment above her, she again turned back to her stories. The rustling directly outside her window that followed the previous sounds however was the last straw. With a firm frown set on her features she stormed over to her window and yanked it open. (dumb I know, let's just pretend she lives in a world where people don't try to kill each other….snickers….)

She gasped as she was greeted with the sight of two amber eyes glowing in the night.

* * *

Wow that's short. Sorry but I still have exams to study for so I probably won't get to write again for a while. Reviews always welcome….see the purple button….it is purple isn't it 


	7. What is your name

Well, I had some….interesting reviews last chapter, so I figured I'd update sooner to try and appease a few people.

* * *

Title: Moonlight Shadow

Summary: Kagome's parents died last year and she is now living on her own. She's not the most popular girl at school, but all of that changes the night she starts having dreams of a handsome young hanyou.

Disclaimer: Yes actually I do own Inuyasha, he is currently locked up in my apartment. Jeez people note the sarcasm!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 19

* * *

The rustling directly outside her window that followed the previous sounds however was the last straw. With a firm frown set on her features she stormed over to her window and yanked it open. (dumb I know, let's just pretend she lives in a world where people don't try to kill each other….snickers….)

She gasped as she was greeted with the sight of two amber eyes glowing in the night.

* * *

Her first instinct was to faint into a blissful black world of nothingness, her second was to run and not look back, so instead she settled for the good old fashioned scream bloody murder. However, before she could do this, a silky strong hand had firmly clamped itself down on her mouth, preventing her from calling for help.

The hanyou had decided to keep his promise from the night before and properly meet her in person. However, when he noticed that she was about to scream his quick reflexes kicked in to prevent anyone from barging in on them. He wanted this girl to want him, and not be afraid as she clearly was at the present moment.

Kagome had no idea what to think. There was currently a dangerous, albeit gorgeous, looking hanyou standing in her room, precariously close to her, with his hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were transfixed on his smooth muscular chest barely visible underneath his black shirt.They accidentally traveled down to a certain aspect of the male anatomy that looked rather developed on this particular individual, before quickly darting back up to his chest. They then slowly moved up past a strong jaw, luscious lips before connecting with those amazing amber eyes that were staring intently into her own.

The hanyou had watched her closely through her little journey, smirking as he noticed her reactions to certain parts of his body. When her eyes finally came to rest upon his own, all coherent thought was lost. They were the most beautiful, warm chocolate brown that he had ever seen, and all he could do was gaze back.

Those intense molten orbs eventually became too much for Kagome, and she turned her head to the side looking elsewhere. One look at her surroundings brought her back to herself, as she immediately jumped 5 feet back to nervously glare at her intruder.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she whispered as he moved one step forward. She unconsciously took one step back.

Seeing her response to his presence, he took another step forward, and just as expected she took one back.

"I am a hanyou, and I am here on personal business," he replied as he again took another step in her direction.

Kagome didn't catch the hidden innuendo in his answer as she took yet another step back before hitting the wall behind her. She gasped as she realized she was trapped and nervously looked back at him as he smirked upon seeing her reaction.

Gathering up as much courage as she could muster, "What is your name," Kagome demanded.

"Inuyasha," was all he said before closing the gap between them with a searing kiss.

* * *

I know it's probably even shorter than the last one, but I updated within a day and it seemed like a good place to end.

Luv Sasha, aka DMWCB


End file.
